The invention is named Prism Code because when a user sends white light into a prism, the prism converts the white light and transmits out light that looks different than what was input. White light is sent into a prism, but red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet colors transmit out. Similarly, when a user sends an alphanumeric message via Prism Code, Prism Code converts the alphanumeric message and transmits out a message that looks different than what was input. It becomes a message comprised of symbols, colors and/or sounds.
In contrast to other methods, (e.g. Morse code), Prism Code is unique. A Morse code user inputs, (sends) a message (e.g. -.-), and the same message, (-.-) transmits out. Prism Code is different than standard, well known, email clients, (e.g. AOL®, GMAIL®). When a user inputs, (sends), an email message such as, ‘Hello’ using standard email clients, the same exact ‘Hello’ transmits out and is viewed by the recipient. With Prism Code, when a user inputs, (sends), the message ‘Hello’, a different looking message transmits out. What is viewed by the recipient is not what was sent. Instead of seeing, ‘Hello’, the recipient sees symbols, that when decoded, translate as ‘Hello’.